


countdown

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think I’m gonna make it to midnight,” Tom mumbles.  He’s got his hands under Mike’s shirt, fingers stroking Mike’s stomach lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> at 4am, after a few bottles of champagne, and some of the strongest Long Island iced teas I've ever made, I sat down to write some fic and this is what happened. happy new year, everyone!

It’s long past dark by the time they get home after practice and hanging out with the friends that have flown into town for the game tomorrow. Tom has a few more than Mike but that doesn’t matter - it’s not like they’re not Mike’s friends as well by this point. 

Mike leaves Tom to turn the TV on and choose what they’re going to watch tonight and heads into the kitchen to throw together some food. All they have in the fridge is some leftover marinara sauce, so he puts some pasta on to boil and dumps the sauce in a pan to heat up.

When it’s all assembled, he brings the bowls over to the couch and nudges Tom awake where he’s dozing off, sprawled out over the entire breadth of it, including the extension.

“Tommy, c’mon,” Mike says, kicking him gently. “I made dinner.”

Tom struggles into a more upright position and takes the bowl Mike is holding out for him. “Thanks.”

Mike shrugs in response and sits down next to him. He comes close enough that Tom drapes an arm around his shoulders while he eats. Mike leans into Tom's warmth, closing his eyes for a second when Tom turns his head to press a kiss to Mike’s hair. The two of them finish their pasta in relative silence, the TV burbling away in the background. When they’re both done, Mike gets up and take their bowls to the kitchen, fully expecting Tom to be asleep again already when he gets back.

He’s not, but his eyes are heavy-lidded as he reaches out for Mike, pulling him down next to him and latching on like a koala. Mike has to shift around until he’s comfortable, digging a bunched up cushion out from underneath him and tossing it on the floor. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it to midnight,” Tom mumbles. He’s got his hands under Mike’s shirt, fingers stroking Mike’s stomach lightly. 

“No shit.” Mike pushes his hand away. “Stop it. Tickles.”

Tom digs his fingers in even more at that, of course, laughing when Mike squirms and punches him in the arm. Mike pushes him away harder, rolling them over and settling on top of Tom’s chest, thighs either side of his hips. Tom looks smug, like he’s just got exactly what he wanted from the start. Mike rolls his eyes down at him.

“You know, we don’t have to wait until midnight,” Tom says, hands sliding up to Mike’s waist again. 

“Uh huh,” Mike says. “You want a countdown?”

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“Happy new year, Tommy,” Mike says, leaning in and pressing his lips to the corner of Tom’s mouth.

“Happy new year, Mike.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507959) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il)




End file.
